Destined to be Together Forever
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Sequel to His Revenge. Some paths are chosen for us at birth. But deciding to follow it in life is our choice. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Since Last Seen**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz.

Pan awoke one morning and looked at her calendar. "It has been two years today since I last saw him." she thought as she walked into the bathroom and got ready to shower. She wanted to see him again it bothered her that she couldn't, he told her that she would know how to but everything she tried didn't work. She had this feeling that today was the day, so she got dressed and headed to the gate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brian got done with his early morning workout, he looked at his calendar. "It's already been two year, but today's the day I can feel it" He went t for a walk around the neighborhood things started to change. People and places started changing. Some towns were less dirty and poor, some people became less hostile, but others didn't. Where Brian lived things didn't change for the better it changed for the worse. Crime happened like it was nothing less than normal, shootings weren't rare and if you didn't own a gun then you were already dead. The one thing you never heard was the laughter of children. All you heard was there cried from being abused by there parents or raped by other people in the town. Brian thought about moving but he couldn't do it, if his life could change for the better then so would theirs, he would see to it personally. He couldn't and wouldn't turn his back on them. Brian stopped at his job to see if he could get a few hours today. He did nothing special he worked as a clerk in the town deli, it was just enough to left him have an income.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pan landed and went to the gates guards. "Hi, I want to visit someone can you le me in?"

"Who are you? Who do you want to see?"

"My name ism Pan, I want to see Brian Rock"

The two guards started talking, then on picked up a phone. Pan stood there totally confused, she tried that before but they had always told her she couldn't enter. The guard put down the phone. "You may enter, here is your pass, we are not responsible for you so be on the lookout."

She took the pass and had a look of horror on her face. "What am I gonna do, die as soon as I enter?" The guards opened the gate and she walked in, it closed behind her and she was left to fend for herself until she met up with Brian. "Lets see the guards told me when I walked in to go to city hall, and enter the room that says guest then I just have to wait for Brian." When she walked in to the room she had to sign in. "okay you can go have a seat and wait for whomever it is that is coming to get you."

She nodded her head as a thank you and sat down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brian was there for about five minutes when his boss came out and told him he had a call. "Hello?"

"A girl named Pan is here she wants to see you, do you accept?"

"Yeah bring her in" He hung up the phone and told his boss then quickly ran to city hall, things have been known to get ugly there, if someone found out where she came from trouble was bound to start. When he got there he tried to hide the fact that he was out of breath, so before he walked in he fixed himself up. He walked in and saw her sitting there, she was the only one there so it wasn't hard to find her. She looked up when she felt his presence, she stood up and hugged him. It was too long since she was close to him. After saying hello they walked out, Brian told her to stay close but stand tall and not scared. They walked to his apartment, he locked the door tightly behind him.

"So Pan, what brings you here?"

"I'm going to set you free"

"Pan can you believe it's been two years exactly since I last saw you, and you the same only maybe a little taller"

"Yeah I did grow I am now 5 "7" I doubt I'll get any taller"

"You can sit, it won't attack I promise, be right back I'm going to get us something to drink" Pan sat and looked around, the place wasn't half bad, the walls were green as was the carpet, but both blended nicely. She looked over at the end table and saw the picture of Brian, David and herself when she was little. Brian came back in and saw her looking at it. "How is David, did he do what I asked?"

"David's fine he is actually backpacking across Europe, he plans on traveling around the world, and yes he did, he made sure I was safe, we talked and hung out a lot before he left as well."

Before they realized it was four O clock and Pan would have to go soon. They grabbed their stuff and ran out the door. The two arrived back at city hall, after going around the town trying to figure out where they had to go. Pan started filling out papers for his release, after they stood there and waited for it to go thru.

"Why is your town such a mess, no offense but it is, how did it get this bad?"

"We are one of the forgotten towns so it only gets worse" The receptionist came back. "All done, you are now free sir." Pan was going to leave but Brian stopped her and told her that even though he's free, he couldn't pass through the gate. "Take my hands Pan and close your eyes, focus on your world" She did and slowly a hole in the floor started to open. Both pan and Brian started glowing whit sparks came shocking out. They had gone through the hole because everything started to diminish and go back to normal. Pan opened her eyes again and relaxed when she felt the sun on her skin and not the lights that came from inside the gate. Brian shielded his eyes from the sun's light for his eyes burned. When he could finally see he jumped for joy and screamed at the top of his lungs. "I am finally free!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Okay chapter 1 is done. I think this is the longest first chapters I have ever written, it is 5 pages written. I hope to update soon but it all depends on reviews and my mood. Please Read and Review. Oh and please correct me if I'm wrong butt do my stories get worse with each one and not better like it's suppose to. I'm gonna shut up now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz.

_Sorry it's taken me so long but to be honest I haven't felt lie writing, I'm going to stop its just that I have no drive, because of zero reviews, no one is telling me that they like or hate this story so I'm in no rush to write it. If you want that to change then review, nothing special just something to let me know that someone is reading. Okay time for this story._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pan walked into Brian's house, even he looked at it in awe. It was the first time in seven years. ( he never went to his house the first time, he didn't want to so he slept at David's) since he saw it. "my mom never changed this house, why am I not surprised" They walked around looking to see if anyone was home. "She must be working, I'll come back later I guess" He went into his room and came back putting money in his wallets. "Come on Pan let's go out for a while"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A guy stood on the roof of Brian's house and watched the two start walking. Once they left his sight he flew in the opposite direction. "It guess fate has grown impatient". He landed back at his house and opened a vault that was safely hidden. He took a paper that was rolled up inside the vault. "Brian, Pan I hope ready for everything" he said as he closed the vaults door. Then took the scroll and waited for the right time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While Brian was looking at everything that changed they ran into Bulla, Goten, Trunks, and Marron. Everyone was surprised to see him again, and with Pan no less, they thought he was gone for good. Not wanting to get in a fight in public they put a smile on their faces and greeted him. The new group spent the rest of the day together and made sure that Pan wasn't left alone with Brian. When they got to her house, they dropped the act and got right down to business. "Pan are you nuts, why were you with him we thought he was gone for good?!" "Well sorry to disappoint you guys but he is back, and nothing is going to change that, besides he changed, for the better and if you would be willing to accept him you would see it to!"

"pan your our friend we saw him try to kill you, people don't go from attempted murder to sweet and innocent over night"

"Well you better get use to him because he's staying" Pan walked inside them slammed the door in their faces. The group turned around and went home knowing full well she wasn't going to change her mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brian got back to his house and almost had a heart attack. "Dad your back?!"

"What you thought you could get rid of me forever?"

"Yeah but your dead, I was at the wake and everything, how are you here now?"

"Yeah I guess you are pretty confused heck I know I would be too." the mans face from laughter to serious "Brian in all seriousness I came to talk to you about your destiny" He handed Brian the scroll, he looked at it then back at his dad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pan stood on the opposite side of the door and took a great sigh of relief that her friends didn't stay. She didn't know how to tell them that she thought about him everyday for two years, she knew they were right, people didn't change in the blink of an eye but her heart wanted to believe that he did so she believed it too. Pan was glad her parents weren't home, because she knew that her dad would have heard everything and she really didn't want to explain everything to him. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge and jumped on the couch. She flipped through the channels on her TV, when the phone rang she put the remote down and picked it up. "hello?…slurp… yeah you can but ….slurp…mom and dad aren't home…see you soon then" When the doorbell rang she yelled "it's open!" The door opened and Goku walked in and sat down next to her. "What's up Pan?" "nothing much, so what can I do for you?" "Pan I came because it's almost time for you to follow your destiny" She spit the soda out of her mouth in shock. "Your kidding right?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Okay, I know it's short but it took forever for me to update I figured I'd give you this to help hold you over until I update again, I promise that this story will get better, action and adventure await so please bear with me I will make it worth it. Please R and R._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz.

_Last time Brian saw his dad who died when he was little, and Goku told Pan that it was almost time to fulfill her destiny. So now lets see what happens next shall we?_

Brian looked at the scroll, his hands trembling. "Brian, son I told you this years ago so why are you shaking?"

"Dad times have changed I don't think I can go thru with it, besides this is your feud not mine"

"Brian don't forget it's their fault that you and I are this way and have to suffer!"

"I am not suffering, I don't even care that I have what I have, maybe I like it, plus he was too young and she wasn't even born yet!"

"Brian don't let your feelings of her get in the way they are all the same sooner or later you will see that they are all the same!"

He stopped arguing, he realized it was pointless, he father's mind would never change.

"It shall be done father, but I'll do this my way only, understand?

His head nodded and he faded "Brian you only have one month"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pan started laughing "Good one gramps, my destiny…yeah right. There's no such thing"

"Pan listen, I'm not kidding there is an old feud and now that Brian's free the fight will probably continue"

Sat on the couch while Goku explained what he knew. Something happened to Brian's father way before Brian was born , he was forced to become something he wasn't and because of this he hates Pan and the other.

"But why does he hate us it makes no sense?"

"Pan I don't know, but know that as of today you two are probably enemies"

She asked a few more questions before he left, when he did she sat where she was. Her mind was confused by what she was told. The concept of enemies just didn't seem right, she ran out the door. She didn't feel like waiting to get some answers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brian waited to make sure his dad was gone. Then he ran out the door, scroll still in his hand. Halfway to her house he ran into her.

"Pan we need to talk"

"Funny, I was going to same exact thing"

"Follow me okay?" Brian grabbed her hand and took her into an abandoned restaurant right across from where they were.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sorry this is short I am not sure with what I want to do with this story yet. What is the real reason behind this feud? Will they become enemies? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Please R and R! Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz!

Inside the building the two stood waiting for the other . One not what they wanted to say the other not sure they wanted to listen. Finally they relaxed and said something. "I'm sorry that I never told you before but I always hoped I wouldn't have to"

"Hoped you wouldn't have to do what, Brian?"

"Pan I am…I am suppose to kill you, you and your family even your friends.

"kill us but why what have we ever done to you?"

"It's not what you've done but what your ancestry has done to my family"

"What are you talking about your not making any sense"

He turned away from her and looked out the window, took a deep breath. "Pan long ago my father was forced to become something he wasn't, he was completely changed, and he had no say on the matter, he was taken against his will, ever since then he has lived for revenge, if he didn't do it then I was suppose to see to it that it did"

"Brian, what did he have to become and why are you forced to kill me can't you say no?"

"Not really it's my destiny, my purpose in life is to see all the Saiyans dead, because my father was forced one, and serve under the King" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she never believed in the whole _Destiny can never be changed_ thing. So she refused to accept it.

"I know you don't want to kill us, so don't plus there is no such thing as destiny, we decide what path we want to follow in life, no one can choose it for us."

Brian said nothing but he turned around, power flaring, his eyes were red. Pan took a step back, she hadn't seen him in years and it still frightened her. Brian lunged towards her and pined her to the wall. His arm digging into her throat and was cutting off her air.

"I won't kill you huh, Pan, isn't that what you were saying?" An evil smile across his face. It sent chills down her spine. Suddenly Brian's arm let up and Pan fell to the ground holding her throat gasping for air. She looked up and saw holding his head, as she stood she tried to see if he was okay. He looked at her and she stopped. " Pan what are you waiting for run! Go I can't hold it back much longer!" She inched forward but then turned and ran out the door and down the street. She knew it would be faster to fly but she didn't feel like taking off or landing when people were walking or driving by. She kept running until she thought about what to do next. Should she ask someone to help her save Brian from himself and show him he can make his own path in life, or not get anyone involved and try to fix this herself. The only thing she knew she had to do was get some answers. Once the coast was clear she took to the sky and went to the only place where she knew she would learn everything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweat rolled down his face, he leaned against the wall with his left arm, the right just dangled. He was out of breath like he had just ran a few miles. A man appeared behind him. "Why didn't you finish the job, that was the perfect time you had her?"

"I told you already father, I'm going to do it my way, now tell me why did you interfere you know I have controlling it"

"Lets just say it was a reminder telling you, that I still own you"

"Oh go to hell!"

"If you don't like it then do as your told, got it"

The man pulled Brian's hair back making Brian look at him, then punched him the face. The man smirked then left.

"Damn you father, go burn in Hell!" He kept his arm under his nose in hopes to control the bleeding. When it wasn't stopping Brian stood straight and teleported himself to his house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please, Please, Please review!! I really need it for this story. Any ideas that you have will be appreciated. The sooner I get feedback, the sooner I can update. Who knows maybe I kill someone off or something unexpected will happen. R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz,

Pan went back home knowing it was too late to go ask questions at Capsule Corp. She walked in and her mom was sitting on the couch.

"Pan your back, good, now where were you?"

"No where really, I had to drop something off at Bulla's I forgot I had it when I came home, didn't you see my note?"

"Yes, but you know how much I hate when I get notes that only say be right back"

Quickly trying to change the subject she asked where Gohan was.

"In his office, I think he is doing something important for work, so I wouldn't bother him unless it's important so ask me"

"I can't"

"And why not"

"Because it involves his family history"

"Oh"

Pan walked down the hall to her dad's own little room. He needed a quiet spot to work so they turned the guest bedroom into an office. She opened the door slightly and snuck her head in.

"Dad do you have a second?"

He put his pen down and sat up in the chair.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She walked in, closed the door and sat down, Gohan took off his glasses.

"I need to know about your family history"

"What about, like family relations or something else?"

"Something else, I want to know about your blood lines background, can you tell me about the Saiyan"

"Ph, well I can't really help you, all my information I learned second hand and a long time, I might get my facts wrong"

"Do you think grandpa could help?"

"Probably not, your best bet would most likely be Vegeta"

"Thanks Dad"

Pan got up and got ready to leave.

"Wait, Pan why do you need to know anyway"

"I was just thinking about something that's all"

She walked out and went upstairs to her room; she wanted answers she didn't feel like waiting. Her head was spinning with all the questions she wanted to ask Pan laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she saw that evil form of Brian earlier. She got up and walked to her desk, lifting up a picture David gave her right before he left for Europe. _"Save him to save your future" _He said that right before he boarded the plane.

"I understand now David" she whispered to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brian walked back to his house looking down at the ground. Earlier today he was happy to be free but now he wished he could go back. With his father holding control of his "other half" as he called it he couldn't go anywhere near Pan or any of her friends. He walked in and smelt dinner cooking. He went into the kitchen to see his mom standing over the stove.

"What smells so good?"

She turned and froze at the sight of her son, the words "Brian?" trembled from her lips.

"Hi mom it's great to see you again"

She walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Hey, what the hell? Come on that hurt, mom"

"It's really you Brian I can't believe it, I haven't heard from you in years. I thought I lost you like I lost your father, don't scare me like that again" she cried tears of anger and joy.

"Everything if fine mom, I'm not going anywhere, anymore"

They hugged until her dinner started bubbling over. He sat and watched he had so much to say to her, like what exactly caused him to leave and what he had to do now. But he couldn't bring himself to it, not at the moment. She would have to stay in the dark just a little longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That's it for this much needed update; I promise the action will start soon so stay tuned for Destined to be Together Forever! Please, Please, Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz

Brian awoke in his bed; he was shirtless and wore long black pajama pants with a single green line down the leg stitch. He soon regretted his decision to look at his calendar, as he noticed that he only had fourteen hours left to complete his mission or his father would do it for him. He had gone a month avoiding Pan hopping it would do something. He slowly got out of bed to shower and get dressed; he left his house knowing that he had to stop ignoring fate. "Pan I'm so sorry"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pan slept over Bulla's house, they all this feeling something bad was going to happen so no one wanted her alone. They couldn't trust Brian no matter what she said. She woke up before anyone and thought about everything she learned from Vegeta a few weeks before. It pissed her off at how mean and heartless her ancestors were it made her sick. No wonder she was wanted died, she would want to get revenge if that had been her family. Bulla awoke soon after and saw Pan staring off in the distance. "Pan you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking"

They ran downstairs to eat breakfast before it was all gone.

"Bulla don't forget you and Trunks have to help me in the lab today"

"But mom I can't"

"Don't but mom me, you both promised to help today"

"Bulla don't worry I'll be fine, so no worries"

"Pan I'm not saying you won't be fine, but I'd feel better knowing that someone would be there incase something does happen"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing mom don't worry Pan understands what I am saying"

"I am?"

The two started a playful argument; everyone else in the room tuned them out and went back to eating. Even with a giant smile on her face and tears of laughter in the corners of her eyes Pan couldn't get her thoughts in order.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brian walked around town trying to kill as much time as possible, he could feel apart of him trying to escape, trying to escape, tired of being held captive something had to happen soon. He watched as a group of girls stared at him, he could tell what they were thinking just by looking at their eyes. A smile crept across his lips as he kept walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pan left Bulla's house and turned in the opposite direction of her house.

"Sorry Bulla but I have to do this" her mind whispered. Once Capsule Corp was out of her view she ran into the other district of the city. Slowing her pace she looked for him. She hadn't seen him all month, when she called his house he wasn't home and he never answered his cell.

The hours slipped by, she noticed the moon was starting to shine down.

"I just love the full moon don't you?" Pan looked behind her to see who it was that was able to sneak up on her. "Brian, it's you" she looked at him, her heart started beating faster, her pulsed increased. "I know it's late but can you walk with me?" She couldn't speak but she nodded her head to signify a "yes". He took her hand and started walking; she had to keep reminding herself to breath. The feel of his skin touching her, amazed her, after so long of not seeing him, she realized how much she started to like him. Pan never saw where they were going until they stopped, he turned and smiled at her, her heart stopped beating, it was mind boggling how one little smile could make her heart melt and all her thoughts vanish from her mind. He stepped closer to her, still holding her hand.

Pan's POV

_My body trembled as he stepped closer, I had waited so long to see him again, and he looks like a god with the moon's light reflex ting around him. I had such trouble taking my eyes his tight muscle shirt exposing his perfect body, and his eyes, his sweet peaceful eyes would make anyone turn to mush._

_End POV_

He took his hand and touched her face, sending chills down her spine. She closed her eyes and touched his hand on her face with her own. They stayed just like that enjoying the moment each had waited so long for. A clock in the background struck midnight, a bird flew above, as if scared by something. "Are we having fun yet?" A mans voice boomed over them, they broke apart and looked around. Brian stood in front of Pan, in hopes of protecting her from whatever was by them. They found a lone man standing on a hill; he jumped down, Brian's body flared at the man's presence. The man stepped closer. "Time's up" the man lifted his hand up from his side while he kept walking. Brian winced in pain; his hands flew to his head. He screamed in pain, and a red aura started to surround him. "I told you if you didn't do the job I would, you should have listened and saved yourself the trouble…son.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I'm done, finished for now anyway. I'll pick it up from here next chapter. Please R&R, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz

"_We only want that which is given naturally to all peoples… to be masters of our own fate." _Golda Meir

Pan watched as the man tries to take control of Brian. She lunged towards him in hopes of stopping him. He never took his off Brian but lifted his free hand and swatted her away like a fly, if she ever got close. She slid across the ground, and then she put her hand to the ground to stop her movement, and then tried again. Only this time before she got close she attempted to blast him. He vanished dodging the attack but reappeared in the same spot. Pan realized that normal attack methods weren't going to work. She turned when she could tell there wasn't much time left. Brian's inner blocks and over-all energy was failing he wouldn't be able to keep it up for too much longer. "Brian!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on you can do it, don't give up". "Don't make me laugh, it's too late he is mine" she glared at him with fire in her eyes than looked back at Brian. "Now my boy of darkness come alive once more and fulfill your destiny!" His body stopped trembling and he stood tall. A red aura surrounded him and his eyes had gained that red look of fire with no pupils anymore. She looked at the man, who was holding Brian's other half, the side that was sweet, kind, gentle the side that held the memories of his past, the half Pan started to fall in love with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bulma I'm sorry to call you at such a late hour but is Pan there?"

"Pan, no she left this morning, let me ask Bulla maybe she knows… Videl, sorry Bulla doesn't know, she thought she went home, I'll send them out to help find her"

"Oh no, Oh don't want to trouble you or them I bet you were all asleep Gohan is going find her"

"Ha, trouble Bulla and Trunks, yeah right those two are sitting in their rooms doing absolutely nothing, besides they won't go to bed for at least another three hours with no school tomorrow"

"Well okay then, Gohan could use the help I guess"

"That's better; I'll have them look in and out of the city so he can stay closer to home"

"Okay, thanks again Bulma"

"Don't mention it Videl"

The two hung up and Bulla and Trunks ran down the steps. "Mom we're going to look for Pan, be back later"

"Wait before you go why not ask Marion to help you?"

"Forget it she'll only slow us down, besides we know where she is…"

"Trunks!"

"Oh sorry, I said too much bye mom"

"Wa…" the door slammed on her before she could finish. "Oh I hate being left in the dark by those two."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You don't think she's with him do you, Bulla?"

"I hope not but, she is not home and if she was with Marion her mom would know" The two flew full speed to Pan's location. _Pan I told you not to go alone, please be okay_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fight continued and its intensity grew. Brian grew stronger as the hatred in her heart grew, he was feeding off it. As bad as it seemed she had the upper hand, because she kept staying one step ahead of him so it was hard for him to land a punch. "I can't keep doing this, he will overcome me" Back flipping to avoid his attack her hand hit a rock causing her to fall before its completion. Pan watched as Brian came speeding towards her. "Your luck has run out babe" She braced herself for the attack; she knew there was no time to dodge. She had closed her eyes right as he was about to hit. She heard it, but she was okay, slowly she opened her eyes. "Trunks?…Trunks it's you!"

"Are you okay, did you hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, he only bruised my pride" she went to stand but as she put pressure on her wrist she noticed that she couldn't have weight on it. "Damn I'm such a klutz"

"Here let me help you" she stood and noticed that bulla had tackled Brian to the ground.

"Bulla, leave him to me go after the man, and get that jar!" She rose to her feet kicked him then took after her target, Trunks followed right behind.

Even though they fought together they still couldn't land a punch. He would gracefully move out of their reach. Growing bored with them he vanished before they hit then reappeared. He grabbed their feet and made them crash into each other. They finally learned that head on attacks weren't going to work. "Trunks, how do we defeat someone we can't hit?" "I'm not sure but we can't stop trying he has to have a weak point, everyone does"

Pan knew that he was stronger than her the way he was but, she refused to let him see that. Switching to her defensive tactics she watched as her wrist swelled up and the pain grew. "Does it hurt Pan, knowing that you're going to die by the one you love?" "What love, I don't see one?" She swung her left leg around and connected to the back of his knee. She jumped back and gathered energy and anger, and then let it pour out of her in one shot. Brian watched as the attack came straight at him with no time to dodge, she dropped her arms then fell to her knees. Completely drained of power she watched as the ground became blurry and multiplied, and then everything went dark.

Bulla and Trunks found that the man and Brian were somehow connected. The bond wasn't that strong but it was something, they were finally able to get a quick advancement over him. In a brief instance Trunks was able to snatch the jar from the man. Bulla went to Pan's side, making sure she was okay. "Pan, wake up, we got the jar"

"Like it makes a difference!" Bulla looked up as a thin white beamed pierced through her. "BULLA!…"Trunks was kicked aside. "Fools my son and I will not be defeated so easily" Brian stood under the moonlight completely unscathed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I am so sorry that this took so long, I wasn't sure where I was going to end this chapter, then when I figured it out I never had time to type due to school, work, family problems, plus the killer allergies. Anyway school gets out June 20__th__ so hopefully I'll have more time. Please Read and Review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own z

_Last time, the rematch between Pan and Brian began. Brian's dark side emerged and his sweet side was taken away. With Bulla hanging on by a thread and Pan and Trunks out cold will they be able to still see a victory or is death just around the corner?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**We only want that which is given naturally to all peoples… to be masters of our own fate. Golda Meir**

_Pan you've got to get up, your friends need your help. _Brian was crushing Trunks head with his foot, laughing at the sight of such pain. "Aww, am I ruining your pretty boy face? Well to bad" He pushed down harder. Trunks screamed agony as he could feel his skull cracking. Brian turned around, he sensed a level stronger then the ones he was fighting earlier. He saw Pan standing, her energy flowing around her. _How did she get that power? _No words were spoken as Pan rushed past him, he didn't see her movement just her image of where she was and the image of where she went. The man was still on the ground from before when Pan appeared in front of him. Grabbing his shirt she lifted him off the ground. He watched her with one eye, "Please don't kill me I'm sorry, truly sorry Brian was right this wasn't your fault, look take this and I will change him back I promise, I will even make sure that this never happens again. He struggled to get his arm up to her, but he offered it. Snatching it from him she relaxed her grip and threw him aside, but blasted him before he even hit the ground. "I'm not stupid, apologies can't save you and neither can empty promises." she faced Brian "you will pay for the pain you caused" Looking past him she saw Trunks and Bulla, knowing that they both needed help right away she tried to alert anyone close to her location she only hoped someone was near that could help. With that taken care of she gave her full attention to the new task at hand and sped towards Brian, already in her position to attack once she was close enough to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gohan flew above, looking for Pan when he sensed a sudden energy off in the distance. It seemed distressed, instantly he knew it was Pan, racing toward his location he ran into Goku and Goten who were helping him look. "Gohan I know its Pan but where did she get all of that strength, I spared with her and all those times she never showed this kind of power before, or even hinted at it for that matter?"

"I don't know Goten, now we have to hurry before it fades"

As they pressed in Gohan looked over to see not a face of worry but one of deep concentration on Goku's face.

_If Pan had all that energy, why would she have to send a distress out, unless there is something else _Goten thought to himself trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together before they got there. Goku focused on the fight that was going on. He closed his eyes and focused on Pan and soon the fight opened up to him, he saw Pan fighting and already having advantage over her opponent in both speed and strength. He could see and sense two power levels one was in pain and it was just high enough to keep the person alive, but the second was weak and getting weaker, that person was fading and if they didn't receive help soon they would die.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pan moved her head to doge a punch. Her new power boost gave her just what she needed to finally gain the upper hand. Gliding behind him she sent him flying, by just hitting him with the palm of her hand. He flipped in the air and landed, knowing he would need more power. But he needed time to harness it which he knew he didn't have. Pan knew she had no time waste her friends' lives hung in the balance and got ready to attack again. Brian just caught his breath before he dodged her attack. He got one hit on her when she sensed three power levels coming. She didn't have time to figure out whose they where because Brian used her sidetrack to his advantage. When they landed Brian turned his head and looked, when he looked back he saw a ki blast coming straight at him, with no time to block it, it sent him back and badly injured the parts of his body that were hit. Pan knowing she had to finish him while she still could quickly told the others to help Bulla and Trunks.

She ran forward, and jumped into the air, she got ready to gather all of her energy for one final attack. Her hands were a part from each other in front of her, and an energy ball formed. She got ready to fire it when she noticed that Brian was holding the person she was trying to save. _ How did he get that? _her memory raced trying to figure out how he could have gotten it, it finally came to her. _ I put it down before continuing our fight, how could I have been so stupid? _

"Pan finish him, hurry don't miss your chance" Her father yelled from below.

"Yes, Pan finish me, come on what are you waiting for?" He stood and looked up at her with an evil grin on his face while he toyed with her feelings.

Her body trembled, trying to come up with a solution. She couldn't miss her only chance but she couldn't make herself fire on the first person she fell in love with, her friend, the one she promised to save from the world she put him in. The gathered energy started to recede, the others were yelling at her to continue with the attack but her heart had made up its mind it wouldn't allow it. _Pan do it, don't worry about me, we'll see each other one day, I'll wait for you here then we can be together I promise, and thank you for saving me, I love you, _ She froze as the words were whispered in her ear. She felt no one by her, was her mind playing tricks on her? Suddenly the energy swelled back up inside her, she gathered it again and got ready to attack. This time the energy was much larger, once released it skyrocketed towards it target, obliterating anything in was come to close contact with. The others moved out of its range, holding on to their injured friends. Its target never had even a moment's time to react, Pan watched as the energy poured out her body, she could feel it though something wasn't right the life-force wasn't fading, her body couldn't keep this up much longer. _Let me help you_ Without moving she could feel what she thought were arms come next to hers, a person chest going against her back, and some ones chin resting gently on her shoulder and whispering in her arm. _Lets finish him together_ A surge of energy rushed through her and the person who was attempting to resist the attack, gave out and was finally caught and sent to suffer for their actions.

The attack died down and the gang was able to uncover their shielded eyes from the bright light. Smoke covered the battlefield and only turned Earth was left in the place of where he once stood. Pan struggled to stay awake; her body exhausted from the quick lose of energy.

"Stay with me okay, Pan Can you hear me?" her eyes fluttered opened, her body didn't want to move even the smallest muscle. Forcing her head to look around she saw that her dad, uncle, and grandfather where there as well as Bulla and Trunks who awake and well. "Here take this it's a senzu bean" Bulla handed her the bean. Feeling better she stood and looked around, she didn't see him, _was it really my mind, or were you really there? _She jumped in the air and searched with her eyes for a sign to prove her sanity. "Where are you?"

"Where is who Pan, everyone is here, he is dead nothing is left from the blast" Goten spoke softly but loud enough to hear, he knew what she was asking, and hated to be the one to tell her. She closed her eyes as the tears started to flow down her face. _"Don't cry, unless they are victory tears." _Her eyes jerked open and arms came from behind and wrapped around her chest. She said nothing and moved nothing, scared to lose the moment, the touch, she was feeling. _Why does my mind keep playing tricks on me haven't I suffered enough already? Wait, what are my friends shouting at, is it me, is it him?_ She quickly moved forward and spun around, it was him, he was alive and he was looking at her, smiling at her expression on her face. She rushed into his chest, his arms kept her in a protective, yet serene hold. The area was silent, nothing wanting to break the moment. Finally she pulled away, "you're alive, but how I destroyed your body?"

"It's a long story, and we have all the time in the world, I'm not going anywhere."

The group started to walk towards the city, no one felt like flying they all wanted to take their time and enjoy a happy ending. Brian walked next to Pan with his arm around her waist but stopped and let the group get a head of them. "Pan I want to thank you, you were right I can change my destiny to whatever I like, thank you for showing me that." He leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. They broke a part when Trunks yelled for them to hurry up; grabbing her hand they ran to catch up with everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I hope you liked this chapter, this ending wasn't what I planned exactly but I think it came out better. I am done with this story unless people are confused on how he survived and on some other things that have been confusing. If that is the case I'll write one more chapter explaining whatever you were wondering about. I really hope that if you haven't reviewed this story before you review this chapter because I would really like to know what you thought of it. So please Read and Review. _


End file.
